Pineapple
by Hermit's Den
Summary: Short one shot. Sasha finds a pineapple during a training session and decides to bring it back. I'm going with pineapples are a rare fruit in the SnK universe. Inspired by the actual fruit and my mind being on Mikaani the whole day. Italics are thoughts. Mikasa/Annie


Sasha came rushing into the girls dorm holding a strange plant in hand. The plant was yellow in color and was spiny with waxy green leaves.

"What is that?" asked Christa.

"I don't know, I found it in a bush earlier today while we were training."Sasha said holding it up to her face."It smells sweet though."

"How are you going to eat it?" Ymir said pointing at the spiky plant.

"Good question." The brunette looked around the room in search for the master swordsmen."Maybe Mikasa would know how."

Mikasa sat on her bunk staring absentmindedly at a certain blonde not to far away. She was surprised at how well Annie was doing in their training sessions seeing how the girl was always skipping out. She would have never guessed that she was actually somewhat of a threat. Annie was almost on par with her in combat the only problem was that one time she took Eren down. Though the event could be forgiven since Annie made it up by teaching Eren her fighting style.

"MMMMIIIIIKKKKAAASSSSAAAAA!" Sasha shouted and shoved the plant in front of the soldier's face.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, but it smells yummy." Sasha said licking her lips. "Could you cut it for me?"

"What makes you think I know how."

"Cause your the best when it comes to sharp objects."

Annie turned her gaze to the commotion that was three bunks opposite of hers. There she saw Mikasa arms folded staring at a strange yellow plant that Sasha was holding. It didn't concern her so she continued to pay no attention to it. That was until she heard Sasha's praise about Mikasa being an amazing swordsman. Hearing that made her blood boil, even though it was true it didn't make things better. Her father had been harsh on her when it came to any training and here there was a girl who bested her in everything. She pushed herself so hard to achieve being the best. Yet there was Mikasa who excelled in everything with ease, and she did it with a bored look, to her it was as simple as breathing.

Mikasa sighed and said "I'll give it a try."

The black haired girl cut off the green leaves of the plant and proceeded to slice off the prickly parts of it. Sasha watched with amazement as a yellow tint of juice came dripping out. The smell of it was strange, a sweet scent mixed with a slight hint of something sour. As Mikasa sliced the fruit into pieces Sasha couldn't wait anymore and grabbed whatever was cut.

"Oh my gosh, this is heaven." She squealed in delight at how sweet the fruit was. "Thanks for the help."

With that said Sasha left two 4 inch slices for Mikasa and took the rest with greedy hands. The oriental looked at the strange yellow fruit. Her curiosity got the better of her and she gave it a taste. It had a slimy texture, also it was super sweet and it slightly stung her tongue. She looked at the trash that Sasha left her and began picking it up.

Mikasa felt blue eyes watching her and looked up from the mess to see Annie staring at her. Dark gray eyes narrowed at Annie.

_Someone seems to have a problem._ Mikasa thought to herself as she continued to ignore the intense stare. With all the pieces picked up she walked to the trash throwing away the inedible parts of the fruit. _Maybe she wants to try some of it. She is always by herself, I could relieve her of that loneliness. And sharing is caring. _

The lights were turned off and darkness filled the dorm. Mikasa walked slowly pass her bunk and closer to Annie's. Her steps were light like a feline approaching its prey.

"I can see you." Annie stated sitting there with her arms crossed staring in the direction Mikasa was coming from.

The black hair girl just smirked and pounced on top of her prey straddling her.

"I saw you staring at me earlier. What were you jealous?"

"You wish." Annie scoffed at the idea. "Now get off me."

"You sure you don't want to try some." Mikasa unwrapped the slimy fruit from its cloth.

The sickeningly sweet scent reached Annie's nose.

"I don't like sweets" the Russian replied.

"Oh, you'll like this one."Mikasa took a bite out of the fruit.

She then took the freshly bitten fruit and rubbed it against Annie's lips. The fruit was smooth against her lip and she couldn't help but lick the juice off. Mikasa went in for another bite, her tongue stuck out bringing the yellow fruit closer to her mouth. She bite into it and the juices flowed down her hand, past her wrist. Annie sat there watching the droplet slowly travel down Mikasa's tone forearm. She unravel her arms and grabbed said arm closer to her mouth. The blonde stuck out her tongue and slowly licked the liquid off. When she reached the other's wrist she tugged at the skin there. All the while doing this blue eyes never left grey ones.

"That was bold." Mikasa said sultry

"Shut up." Annie hissed.

The blonde grabbed Mikasa's shirt and their lips crashed against one another. The stronger woman placed both of her hands against the wall in front of her bracing herself. Annie broke the kiss first and whispered into her ear

"It taste better on you."


End file.
